


Birthday Cards

by Riccadonna



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Birthday, Fanart, Gen, Multiple Crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-25 07:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 56
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12031209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riccadonna/pseuds/Riccadonna
Summary: This is a series of greeting cards I made between 2008 and 2010, with a lot of love (if not too much skill), for fanfiction writers of my time.In these "cards", I'm combining mostly but not only Spike with beloved cartoon/fictional characters. The idea was to pick up the different styles and draw Spike and the others accordingly--not that I always succeeded, but hey, some of them are good!





	1. Chapter 1

" alt="Kallysten-Freddy Krueger" />


	2. Chapter 2

" alt="Rahirah-Batman" />


	3. Chapter 3

" alt="Lirazel" />


	4. Chapter 4

" alt="Petzipellepingo-Fritz the Cat" />


	5. Chapter 5

" alt="For Seasonal Spuffy" />


	6. Chapter 6

" alt="Spikez_tart-Buster Keaton" />


	7. Chapter 7

" alt="MissMurchison-King Kong" />


	8. Chapter 8

" alt="Rebcake-Futurama" />


	9. Chapter 9

" alt="Pfeifferpack-George from BBC's Being Human" />


	10. Chapter 10

" alt="Mere Ubu" />


	11. Chapter 11

" alt="Gabrielleabelle-Xena" />


	12. Chapter 12

" alt="Nautibitz-Spock" />


	13. Chapter 13

" alt="Lilachigh-Lady Godiva" />


	14. Chapter 14

" alt="St.Salieri-The Little Mermaid" />


	15. Chapter 15

" />" alt="Confusedkayt-Abbey Road" />


	16. Chapter 16

" alt="Angearia-Marjane Satrapi's cover art for Iggy Pop's Preliminaires " />


	17. Chapter 17

" alt="Green Maia-Rodin's Thinker" />


	18. Chapter 18

" alt="Herself-Frank-N-Furter" />


	19. Chapter 19

" alt="Asscerbic" />


	20. Chapter 20

" alt="TheDeadlyHook" />


	21. Chapter 21

" alt="MoscowWatcher-Baba Yaga's Hut" />


	22. Chapter 22

" alt="Enigmaticblues-Pogo" />


	23. Chapter 23

" alt="Rahirah-Calvin & Hobbes" />


	24. Chapter 24

[](https://imgur.com/OdX6jfM)


	25. Chapter 25

" alt="Quinara-Mary Had A Little Lamb" />


	26. Chapter 26

" alt="Eowin315-Little Nemo in Slumberland" />


	27. Chapter 27

" alt="Constance-Rip Kirby" />


	28. Chapter 28

" alt="Always-jbj-Deck Of Playing Cards " />


	29. Chapter 29

" alt="Slaymesoftly-Snow-white And The Seven Dwarfs" />


	30. Chapter 30

" alt="Bogwitch-Illyria" />


	31. Chapter 31

" alt="New Year's Greetings" />


	32. Chapter 32

" alt="GillO" />


	33. Chapter 33

" alt="Weyrewolfen" />


	34. Chapter 34

" alt="Petzipellepingo-Felix the Cat" />


	35. Chapter 35

" alt="Mustang Sally & RivKat-David Bowie" />


	36. Chapter 36

" alt="Barb & Kathy's wedding" />


	37. Chapter 37

" alt="Speakertocustomers-Yellow Submarine" />


	38. Chapter 38

" alt="MissMurchison-Thing" />


	39. Chapter 39

" alt="Pfeifferpack-Pinocchio" />  
" />


	40. Chapter 40

" alt="Botias-Li'l Abner" />


	41. Chapter 41

" alt="ElsaFrohman-Betty Boop" />


	42. Chapter 42

" alt="Nautibitz-Tarzan" />


	43. Chapter 43

" alt="Mere Ubu" />


	44. Chapter 44

" alt="St.Salieri-Spiderman" />


	45. Chapter 45

" alt="Enigmaticblue-Zonker" />


	46. Chapter 46

" alt="Moscow Watcher-Krocodile Magazine" />


	47. Chapter 47

" alt="Eowin315-Little Nemo In Slumberland" />


	48. Chapter 48

" alt="Europanya-Superman" />


	49. Chapter 49

" alt="Eurydice-Through the Looking-Glass " />


	50. Chapter 50

" alt="MsClawdia-Wonder Woman" />


	51. Chapter 51

" alt="Anaross-Corto Maltese" />


	52. Chapter 52

" alt="Get well card for Petzipellepingo-Krazy Kat" />


	53. Chapter 53

" alt="Herself-Gorey" />


	54. Chapter 54

" alt="TheDeadlyHook-The Hulk" />


	55. Chapter 55

" alt="Jamalov29 and Mad Brilliant" />


	56. Chapter 56

[](https://imgur.com/2Ju16ai)   
[](https://imgur.com/uhedhYP)   
[](https://imgur.com/JNQxARk)

**Author's Note:**

> ...and this is all. I realize that some of these are pretty cryptic: you had to be there and know what was going on on LJ at that particular time, with that particular person. I do regret-so very much-that I missed so many great writers! If it wasn't for lack of time I'd still be busy.


End file.
